Dark Future
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. The future is not as it should be. The Senshi, proud warriors who defended the innocent, have gone, save for one. Can she help stop the evil with the rebellion? Or has evil finally won? Rating for safety and future chapters and has gone up.
1. Prologue

Zounds! A new fic! Signifying I'm not yet dead!

Sailor Muse: Damn...:goes off to plot to kill Carter:

Oh shut up...me and Sailor Muse have been at odds lately for some reason...

Anywho...this idea for the story came to me...I hope everyone likes it. This is all I have so far. This semester is gonna be my busiest due to the fact I only have this semester and next before graduating college.

Moving along...

I do not own Sailor Moon or any affiliated characters. They belong to the great and powerful Naoko Takeuchi.

Dozo Minna-san!!

* * *

A figure with long hair walked through the cold palace halls. Strolling through a pair of doors, the figure walked into the room and knelt down several feet from the throne. The lithe figure on the throne stared at the kneeling figure in boredom.

"What is it?" a cold feminine voice demanded.

"We have yet to find the rebels my Queen."

"So why are you here bothering me about it?" the Queen demanded harshly. "Go out and find them! I want those rebels destroyed now!!"

The figure bowed and quickly left. Three figures met the other figure outside of the throne room. "We must track down and kill the rebels now. The Queen has demanded it." The other three figures nodded.

"What of the rumors about the Senshi?"

"They are only rumors. Only the rebels oppose the Queen," the first figure said. "Now go. Use whatever means necessary to find the rebels and crush them." The three nodded again and left.

- - - - - - - - - -

Darkness.

It was all she knew. It had embraced her for years. Time had passed but it never seemed to touch the blonde lying in the hospital bed. Things changed yet she remained the same. She was left alone, nearly everyone forgetting about her.

Now, five centuries later, the blonde's hand slowly began to twitch. A fist clenched and the blonde slowly sat up, her hands over her face. Her limbs felt weak from centuries of not moving them. She lowered her hands. Teal eyes slowly opened and looked around the deserted hospital room.

Slowly the blonde got off the bed and walked over to the window at a snail's pace. She looked outside and her eyes widened in shock and horror. Tokyo, the city she had sworn to protect, was not looking how she expected.

Black crystal buildings rose into the air. In one section of the city fires burned. But the teal eyes were drawn to the large black monolith that towered over the city. The blonde narrowed her eyes and turned around, searching for clothes. She had to find out what had happened.

She pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans, black biker boots, a black T-shirt, a black hooded sweatshirt with a zipper, and grabbed a pair of black leather gloves and a black leather coat. She left the room, pulling the coat and gloves on.

The name on the room door read: Ten'ou Haruka.

* * *

Hmm...things are not as they should be in the state of Crystal Tokyo...and things will only get more interesting...:grins:... 

Now this is the part where you review and help inspire me to continue on with the fic. All reviews are welcomed provided they are **_non-flame_** reviews. Flamers will be doused in cold water and thrown to Antarctica and being beaten by my radio-active purple penguin army and then thrown into the sun. :smiles cheerfully:


	2. Chapter I

WOOT! Another chapter! I hope it's enjoyable. There's a plot point towards the end of the chapter (yay screenwriting class!)!! Hope everyone likes it.

And I have to say thanks to a friend of mine (Chaps) for helping me come up with the fun stuff. And you'll all soon know what I mean...

Shocking news but I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon nor am I making money off of this. If I was I'd be saving that money up for a special trip...but I digress...

Dozo minna-san!!

* * *

Haruka walked down the streets of the city, trying to find out where and when she was. Something was amiss and she was determined to find out what. She stopped at a worn down newspaper stand and glanced at the date on a newspaper. Her eyes widened and she backed away.

"I've been out of it for five hundred years?" she murmured in disbelief. The blonde sat down hard on a nearby bench and held her head in her hands. Things were not as they should be. Something had gone wrong in the past. Haruka just needed to find out what so she could fix it. It was her job as a Senshi.

- - - - - - - - - -

Cold blue eyes opened and glared at the kneeling figure before her. "Speak!" she commanded harshly.

"Forgive me for interrupting my Queen, but a strange energy has just awoken in the city." Calculating eyes looked up at the Queen. "Shall I dispatch the troops to locate the cause of this disturbance?"

"Yes…it might be the rebellion," the Queen slowly said.

"Majesty…what…what if it's…one of _them_?" the figure questioned.

"Then be on stand-by." The figure bowed and left the throne room.

- - - - - - - - - -

Amethyst eyes opened and glanced at the beeping computer. The owner of the eyes narrowed them and sat up, tapping on the keyboard. "By the stars…" the tall figure exclaimed softly. The figure grabbed a read-out from the computer and tore down the halls, skidding to a halt in front of a pair of large, ornate doors.

The auburn haired figure knocked and stepped inside. "Forgive me for interrupting Ouhi-sama," the figure said in a strange language.

Ouhi-sama, or Kakyuu as she was commonly known, looked at her tallest Senshi. "Maker, what is it?" she asked.

Maker stepped forward and handed her princess the read-outs. "A Senshi on Earth has just awakened."

Kakyuu looked over the papers. "Uranus…" she said softly. She looked up at Maker. "Was the Wind Senshi not put in a coma some time ago?"

"Hai. Which means she has no idea what's going on," Maker answered.

"Go to Earth and bring her here. She needs to know what's happened since she's gone into that coma." Maker nodded and quickly left. Kakyuu looked back at the read-out. "Uranus…I'm so sorry..." she whispered softly.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka walked down the street, listening for something, anything that could tell her what had happened. As she walked through the streets she saw a small boy filch an apple from a nearby vendor. Unfortunately for the boy, the guards saw and grabbed him.

The Wind Senshi knew the boy shouldn't steal but judging by the state of his clothes, he was starving. She started forward when a hand rested on her shoulder, holding her back. She whirled around and saw a young man looking at her.

"You'll only get in trouble," he said quietly.

"Isn't it a greater crime to let a poor boy starve?" she demanded.

"Maybe in another kingdom," he said. "But not here…the Queen is harsh and cruel…" he whispered.

Haruka turned at the sound of frightened screams. She clenched her fists as the soldiers roughly slammed the boy into the side of a building. She took a step forward, shrugging off the young man's arm.

"OI!" she snapped, stopping several meters away. The soldiers looked at her. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size cowards?" she challenged. "There's no greater crime than a starving boy."

"Get him!" the captain ordered. The two soldiers with the captain advanced towards Haruka.

The racer slid her feet into a fighting stance, her quick teal eyes sizing up the two men. The one on her left rushed in and she slammed her foot into his gut. The other came charging in and she quickly roundhouse kicked him, sending him sprawling to the ground. Her hard teal eyes fell on the captain.

"Let the boy go," she ordered.

The captain smirked. "You just made a big mistake." He pulled his sword free and charged in. Haruka dove forward into a roll under his sword swing, kicking him in the knees. He fell and the sword dropped from his hand. Haruka picked the sword up as she rose to her feet, pointing the blade at the captain.

"Stand down if you wish to live," a cold voice ordered.

Haruka turned as four figures approached on horseback. The captain scrambled away as the figures dismounted. Haruka stepped backwards until her wall was close to the wall, mainly so the four couldn't surround her.

"So who is this guy?" a voice demanded.

"I'm running a scan but nothing's coming up…there's no chip in him," one said, a small computer in their hand.

Haruka studied the four in front of her, a bad feeling beginning to rise in her gut. "Let's just take him in," one with a ponytail said in a bored voice.

The four figures stepped into clear view and Haruka's eyes widened. "Masaka!" she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Three figures appeared in a deserted park and looked around. "Why are we here again?" the shortest figure demanded.

"Ouhi-sama ordered us here," Maker said.

"And we have to warn Ten'ou of what's going on," Fighter said. "Come on…let's hurry…there's too much risk to us the longer we stay," she said. Her two companions nodded and they headed towards Haruka's location.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka leveled the sword at the four. "What's happened to you four?" she demanded, eyeing them warily.

"What do you mean?" the figure with the computer demanded.

"I was always told that Crystal Tokyo would be a time of peace and prosperity. Instead I see nothing but death and poverty."

"He's a rebel," one of the figures with long hair said.

"Give up," the other figure with long hair ordered.

_I can't take them on in civilian form…I have to henshin…but should I risk it?_ Haruka thought. _No choice…_ she said, eyeing the coldness in their eyes.

"Going to come quietly?" the ponytail figure demanded.

Haruka smiled but it held no humor. Her teal eyes were hard. "Allow me to reply…" she said softly, slamming the sword into the concrete. She twitched her hand and her henshin pen slid down into her awaiting palm. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!" she shouted.

"It can't be!!" one of the figures cried.

"Call the Queen!" the leader ordered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Healer's eyes narrowed as she continued running. "She's activated her powers!"

"Gods damn it Ten'ou!" Fighter swore, increasing her speed, the other two keeping up.

- - - - - - - - - -

Uranus pulled her Space Sword out and looked at the four. "Give up and I'll spare you," she said. Uranus kept her gaze even, but she felt something off with her powers. Something wasn't right about them but she'd worry about it later.

"I don't think so Uranus. We've been wondering where you got to…not using your powers for so long was clever," the figure with the computer said

"Yeah…being in a coma will do that…" She eyed them. "What happened?"

"To Crystal Tokyo? Nothing. All is as it should be," the ponytail figure said.

"That I don't believe. According to Pluto, this is suppose to be a paradise…a time of peace…all's I see is darkness."

A chain suddenly wrapped around the Wind Senshi and secured her to the wall. She grunted and glared at one of the figures. "I see you've improved Venus," Uranus commented with a smirk.

"Of course they have," a cold yet familiar voice said.

Uranus looked up, eyes wide in disbelief. "Koneko-chan…" she whispered.

Neo Queen Serenity smiled as she approached Uranus. "It's been a long time my friend. How have you been?"

Uranus' brow twitched. Something was wrong with her friend. She could all but taste the evil flowing off of Serenity. "What happened to you?" she asked softly.

"I've seen the truth. Join me Haruka. Reclaim your position as my loyal Senshi," the evil Serenity said, resting a hand on Uranus' face.

The tall Senshi jerked her head free. "Bite me," she snapped. "Our duty is to protect and serve the greater good of the people and Serenity…and you are by no means the Serenity I swore allegiance to."

"That wasn't a choice Haruka," Serenity said, the four Dark Senshi smirking behind her as Venus tightened the chain around Uranus. Serenity rested a hand over Uranus' Senshi Crystal, black energy flowing from her hand into the crystal. Uranus' eyes tightened in pain. It felt like her insides were being torn out. She fought the darkness as best she could, refusing to give up without a fight.

"It's pointless to resist Haruka," Serenity purred.

A blast struck the ground, knocking Serenity away and freeing Uranus. The Wind Senshi fell to her knees and grabbed her Talisman. She made to strike her former friends when strong arms pulled her away.

"Let me go!" she snapped.

"Nice way of greeting people who just saved your life," a voice smirked.

She turned and glared at the speaker. "Fighter? What the hell are you three doing here?" Uranus demanded.

"Undo your henshin," Maker said. "If you stay in it, you'll be corrupted. What Serenity was doing to you was speeding up the process."

Uranus saw the truth in the amethyst eyes and let the henshin fade. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"We'll tell you where it's safe," Fighter said.

"And where's that?"

"Kinmokusei," Healer said.

"I'm not leaving Earth."

"You don't have a choice Ten'ou. This system isn't yours anymore…and Ouhi-sama can explain the situation better than we can," Fighter said.

"I'm not leaving until I know what happened to Michiru. She wouldn't let herself be turned," the blonde said.

"We don't know what happened," Maker said.

"Then I'm not going." She grunted as Fighter knocked her out from behind.

"She's gonna kill you for that," Healer said.

"She'll get over it," Fighter said, slinging Haruka over her shoulder. "Let's go." Her two companions nodded and they teleported back to Kinmokusei.

* * *

A little short I know but I'm doing my best to make the chapters nice and long for you guys.

Keep up with the reviews! They're inspiring me to work on the fic!!


	3. Chapter II

I apologize for the delay. Didn't know what to write exactly...Sailor Muse hasn't been cooperating as of late...

Moving on, here's the chapter! Will get the next one up ASAP I promise.

I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters.

Dozo minna-san!!

* * *

Haruka groaned, slowly sitting up. She blinked and looked around the room. "What the…" she began.

"Fighter had to knock you for your protection," a kind voice said.

Haruka looked over and saw Princess Kakyuu sitting on the far side of the room. "My protection?"

Kakyuu nodded. "I'm sure you noticed that things are not as they should be on Earth," she began.

"Nope. Kinda missed that," she said sarcastically.

"Watch it Ten'ou," Fighter said as she and the two others came in. "You're on our planet."

"I didn't ask to be," she snapped.

"If we hadn't have come to your rescue you'd be groveling at Dark Serenity's feet," Healer returned.

Haruka glared at them, rising to her feet. "Say that again pipsqueak," the Wind Senshi challenged.

"Enough all of you!" Kakyuu ordered. She looked at Haruka with soft eyes. "What Healer said is true. You can no longer use your Senshi powers."

Haruka frowned. "Why?"

"Because every time you henshin with your powers the dark energy from Serenity seeps into your Sailor Crystal corrupting it," Maker said.

The racer looked at them with an indiscernible look on her face. "Are…are you trying to tell me I can no longer be a Sailor Senshi?"

"Sadly yes," Kakyuu said.

"What…what about the other Outers? Are they okay? Did they escape?" she demanded anxiously.

"We don't know," Fighter said. "No one knows what's happened to them."

Haruka sat back down on the bed, a lost look on her face. Kakyuu motioned her three Senshi to leave the room. They slowly left as their princess addressed Haruka. "You are welcome to stay here." With that, Kakyuu left, shutting the door.

"Ouhi-sama…are you sure it's wise for her to be here? Serenity started corrupting her," Fighter said.

Kakyuu looked at Fighter. "She is a Senshi Fighter. And she's just learned that not only can she no longer fulfill her destiny but that all she's fought so hard for is gone."

Fighter nodded. "You know Serenity will come looking for her."

"Which is why we must give her a reason to fight," the Princess said.

"Easier said than done Ouhi-sama," Healer said as they walked. "Ten'ou's loyal to a fault. I don't think she'll turn on Serenity and them."

"She's right," Maker agreed. "Even if they have turned to evil, she won't betray them. It's not who she is."

"Loyal to a fault," Fighter said.

The four remained silent as they stopped in the main hall by the staircase. "So what do we do? We have to show her that she needs to move on," Maker said.

"How do you propose we do that?" Healer asked. "No way she'll turn on Serenity. No way she will."

"The Serenity I swore allegiance to is dead," Haruka said from behind. They turned, slightly shocked that she had snuck up on them without their hearing.

"So what will you do?" Kakyuu inquired.

"I'll go back to Earth and do what I can to stop Serenity without my powers," the blonde returned. "I made an oath to stop evil and I intend to."

"You can't go Ten'ou," Fighter said. "If you get caught she'll still be able to corrupt you."

"I'm willing to risk it," Haruka replied.

"We're not," Kakyuu said. "If you go you will be killed or worse."

Haruka smiled but it held no humor. "I got nothing left to lose," she returned.

"There could be a place for you here," the Kinmokusei Princess said softly.

Haruka's brow twitched while the Starlights stared at their Princess in shock. "Ouhi-sama…you can't be serious!" Fighter exclaimed.

"She's a Senshi of another system! She draws her power from a planet!" Maker exclaimed at the same time.

"It could kill her or drive her mad," Healer put in.

Haruka looked at them. "What the hell are you three yammering about?"

Kakyuu stared Haruka in the eye. "There are suppose to be four Starlights," she began. "But the fourth gave her life so that I could escape Galaxia. Since then there has not been four Starlights."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Shut up and listen and you'll see," Fighter returned.

Haruka clenched her jaw, glaring at the black haired Light. Kakyuu continued. "Only one who proves their self worthy will gain the powers of the fourth Starlight."

"The powers don't manifest in chosen individuals?" the teal-eyed woman asked.

Kakyuu shook her head. "Not on Kinmokusei."

Haruka remained silent, thinking over what Kakyuu had just told her. "Are you trying to tell me that I could go and try to gain these Starlight powers for myself?"

"Try being the keyword," Fighter said, her arms folded over her chest.

Haruka glared at her. "Even if I did pass the test…my powers are drawn from a planet, not a star like you three…I don't think it would work."

"You won't know until you try Ten'ou Haruka," Kakyuu said.

Teal eyes studied the four. "What's happened to those who have tried and failed?" she inquired.

"They die," Healer said calmly.

"I'll need to think about it…" Haruka said and retreated to her room.

"Think she'll go for it?" Maker asked.

"Knowing Ten'ou, she's already made up her mind. It's just a matter of when she goes," Fighter answered.

"Be there to help her my Starlights. If she succeeds there's no telling what the two Senshi powers will do when merged," Kakyuu said.

"We will be Ouhi-sama," Fighter assured her. As much as the Starlights disliked Haruka and the Outers, they couldn't help but feel sorry for the Wind Senshi. She had woken up from a five-century coma only to find everything she once held dear had been ripped away from her. If their roles had been reversed, they would be just as lost.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Five weeks later…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka stood on the balcony to the room she had been given, looking up at the strange stars. She missed Earth; she missed holding Michiru and telling the Sea Senshi how much she loved her.

"It's not fair…" she muttered.

"Life never is," a voice said.

Haruka turned and saw Healer walking towards her. "What do you want?"

"You need to talk to someone. I pulled the short straw. Not a word," she grumbled at Haruka's look.

"I'm fine," the blonde returned.

Healer snorted. "Don't lie to an empath Ten'ou."

"Then why should I even bother to speak if you know what I'm feeling?"

"Because it helps to talk to someone," came the reply.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "I'm dealing," she returned.

"Nice answer."

Haruka shrugged. "It's true."

"So you going after the power?"

Haruka chuckled. "The real reason comes out," she muttered. "I might. I'm not sure yet. Part of me wants to but…what would I be fighting for?"

"You can make a life here you know. Ouhi-sama's helped people from Earth come here as refugees."

Haruka shrugged. "I'm a Senshi Healer. Every life I've lived I've been a fighter. I can't just give that up now…"

"Then try for this power. Quit moping."

"I don't mope," Haruka returned.

"Oh fine, brood then," Healer corrected. "But ask yourself this…would Michiru want you to feel sorry for yourself?" With that, the Light left the room.

The blonde sighed and looked up at the sky. "Whether you're alive or not…I will find you…I will stop this evil. I swear…" she whispered into the night. She turned and headed back into the room, her teal eyes determined.

- - - - - - - - - -

Fighter knocked on Haruka's door. "Oi, Ten'ou! Come on! Today's the day I beat your pathetic butt in a run," she called through the wood.

"Do you really have to yell so loud Fighter?" Maker grumbled, emerging from a nearby room, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Not my fault you two need more time to catch up on your beauty sleep," Fighter smirked, knocking again on the door. "Come on Ten'ou! Open the hell up!"

"She's not in there," Healer yawned. "I watched her leave last night."

"Where'd she go? Back to Earth?" Maker inquired.

Fighter shook her head. "She went after the power…she's a fighter. It's practically all she knows aside from racing."

"She could die though," Maker said.

"All things die," Kakyuu said as she walked up to them. They bowed to their Princess. "Haruka must do this on her own. And I have faith she will pass."

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka stared at the entrance to the cave, a pack of supplies slung over her shoulder. "You won't need those," a voice said.

Haruka looked around, teal eyes sharp. "Who's there?"

An elderly woman came into view from the forest, a kind smile on her face. "If you seek the power of the fourth you needn't those supplies young one."

Haruka arched a disbelieving brow. "I have no idea how long I'm going to be gone. I need food and drink."

"Foolish girl…the trial will provide you with the nourishment you need, both physically and spiritually. The powers you seek derive from nature. Hence you must put your trust in nature."

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I am the Guardian of the cave. Those who seek the power of the Starlight must obey the rules I give."

Not sensing any evil from the woman Haruka removed her pack. Judging by the woman's appearance, she had not eaten in days. "You may eat from my supplies if you wish Guardian. Though I plan on returning, I can do without them."

The woman smiled. "I thank you warrior. Your trials have just begun."

Haruka bowed to the woman and turned to the cave. She slowly walked inside, her face full of resolve. She would not fail in this. No matter what happened, she would emerge from this cave with what she sought.

The woman watched Haruka enter the cave and smiled. "The best of luck Wind Senshi…" she whispered and vanished in a gust of wind.

* * *

I know, short. I will try to make the following chapters longer but I promise nothing. Hope you all enjoyed it and _**PLEASE**_ leave a review to help me stay inspired to continue this fic! Pointing deadly weapons at me isn't working too well it seems. 


	4. Chapter III

Holy Senshi! Quick update! Woot!

No idea when the next update will be but yeah...

Not mine. If it was I'd have money...and it's not so I don't have money...

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

Haruka slowly made her way deeper into the cave. A large cavern opened up before her and she looked around. "Okay…dead end…" she muttered. "This is just great…" she grumbled. Without warning the passage she entered through suddenly slammed shut and a beam of light shown down on her.

_Face your past…_ a voice echoed. Before Haruka could puzzle out what the voice meant she blacked out…

…And woke up in a soft bed, something warm cuddling against her back. She rolled over and hot breath assaulted her face followed quickly by a tongue. She pulled back and stared.

"Sky?" she asked of the mixed dog that stared at her with warm brown eyes. She laughed and hugged the dog. "You shouldn't be here! You're…" the blonde fell silent and looked around the room. Shelves were lined with books and toys, most of the toys various types of racecars. The walls were painted sky blue, white wispy looking clouds painted over the blue.

Haruka got out of bed and looked down at herself. She realized that she was a young child, no more than ten years old. She looked around when the door banged open. She backed away, eyes wide with horror as she stared at a figure she never thought she would see again.

"You ungrateful brat!" the drunken man slurred, stumbling towards Haruka.

"Leave her alone!" a woman's voice shouted. A woman with teal eyes and long dirty blonde hair rushed in and tried to get the drunken man away from Haruka. "Ruka! Run! Run!!"

Haruka would have run but her feet felt glued to the floor. "Not again," she whispered. She watched in horror as the man grabbed the neck of Haruka's mother and viciously snapped it in his meaty hands. He turned his attention to Haruka, a leering grin on his face.

"C'mere you…" he growled, stumbling towards her.

Sky stood protectively in front of her owner, barking loudly. The man reared his foot back to kick the animal when the large dog lunged forward and began biting at the man. Haruka shook herself and ran to the door. She stopped and looked back at the scene, tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why am I being shown this!?" she demanded.

"Because this has helped define who you are, just like all the past events in your life," a kind voice said.

The young Haruka turned and saw the old woman looking at her with soft eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Was it not in this moment that you swore to never let evil win?"

"I was a kid…"

"Yes, but you still held true to that promise. You became a Sailor Senshi and defended the Earth many times."

"But I couldn't stop the evil from taking over Crystal Tokyo," Haruka countered.

"True…yet you are here in this cave, attempting to gain the power to try and save Crystal Tokyo. You've not given up."

Haruka looked back at the scene. "He was given life in prison for killing my mother…" the blonde whispered. "Sky and I were sent to a foster home…the family did end up adopting me…they were kind to me, going so far as to support me in whatever I wanted to do. I was able to race in the circuit because of them." She smiled and the scene slowly faded away…

- - - - - - - - - -

_Face yourself…_ the voice whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka blinked and looked around, finding herself in a barren desert. As she took in her surroundings, a figure dressed in black slowly came into view. Haruka eyed the figure warily, feeling as though something was not right with this person.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The figure chuckled, causing Haruka even more unease. "It doesn't matter who I am," she smirked. "You won't be leaving here alive…" With those words the figure rushed in and began attacking.

Haruka was taken by surprise, stumbling backwards in the sand, barely keeping her feet. She caught the figure's foot and smirked but the figure had jumped up in the air and kicked her in the head.

Haruka fell to the sand and looked back at the figure. "I thought you were a tough fighter," the figure laughed. "I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back."

The blonde rose to her feet, wiping blood from her lip. She slid her feet into a fighting stance. "I've not yet begun to fight as they say," she returned.

The figure smirked and charged in. The two began fighting fiercely, neither one giving the other any leeway. Haruka backhanded the figure while punching the figure in the gut at the same time. The figure blocked the attack and tried to punch Haruka. The blonde easily defended herself.

The fight continued on, both combatants losing track of time. The sun never rose or sank higher than it was. It wasn't until they ended up in a stalemate, each easily being able to break a bone of the other, that the fighting ceased.

"Impressive Ten'ou Haruka," the figure said.

"Who are you?" Haruka demanded.

The figure released Haruka and rose to their feet, the blonde mimicking the movements. The figure reached up and lowered the hood, revealing herself to be Ten'ou Haruka as well.

"What the hell?" the blonde demanded.

"Sometimes, your greatest enemy is yourself," the doppelganger said, fading away with the desert.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Face your greatest fear…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka blinked as she found herself back on Earth in Dark Tokyo. She looked around warily, the streets deserted. She cautiously walked down the street when several figures appeared before her. She stopped, muscles tense and ready to spring.

"You're pathetic," a voice sneered.

Haruka whirled around and found herself facing a decayed image of her mother. "M…Mom…" she whispered.

"Your naught but a coward who wanted me dead. That's why you didn't run for help when I needed it!" the dead woman snarled.

"That's not…"

"Coward," a new voice said.

Haruka turned and stared in shock as the four Inner Senshi and Serenity came into view. "I'm not a coward!"

"Then why weren't you here for us?" Saturn asked as she and Pluto entered.

"I was in a coma…" Haruka began.

"She's not a coward," another voice smirked. "She just craves power."

"No I don't!" The Wind Senshi looked down and stared in horror at the gold bracelets on her wrists.

"You relished the power my bracelets brought you," Galaxia said. "Admit it!"

"NO!"

"Admit it Haruka…you lust after power…that's why you're going through this whole trial," a voice smirked.

The blonde turned and found herself face to face with someone she wasn't expecting. "Michiru…"

The Sea Senshi smirked. "Hello lover…did you miss me?"

"I never stopped thinking about you…"

"Touching…but you're lying. All you care about is power. That's why you're undergoing this trial. You just want to be a Senshi again."

"That is a reason I admit," Haruka said. "But the main reason is so I can go back to Earth and find out what happened, especially to you. I won't let anything stop me." Resolve and determination burned in her eyes. The scenery faded to black…

- - - - - - - - - -

Wise eyes opened and smiled. "The powers have chosen…" the Guardian said softly. She closed her eyes and faded away.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka blinked, finding herself in a large white area. She looked around when she saw a familiar figure approaching her. "Kakyuu?" she asked.

The Kinmokusei Princess smiled softly at Haruka. "You have passed all the trials but one," she said.

"I have to swear allegiance to you," Haruka figured.

Kakyuu nodded, her eyes soft and face expressionless. "The choice is yours."

Haruka looked down. "I first swore my loyalty to Serenity…I can't break that oath…but…the Serenity I swore that oath to is gone…" She looked up at Kakyuu. "I can't guarantee my complete loyalty…all I can swear to you is that I will protect the innocent; those who are unable to defend themselves; and to protect everyone from evil."

Kakyuu smiled. "That is the allegiance that I wanted," she said, holding up her hand. A ball of white gold energy swirled in her hand. "The powers you are about to receive are similar to that of the ones of Uranus, though they will be different."

"I understand," Haruka said. Kakyuu motioned for her to kneel and she did so. The Princess held her hand out and the orb floated over Haruka and sank down into her. Haruka felt the power swarm around inside of her, merging with the powers she had received from Uranus. She threw her head back and screamed, the gold energy outlining her body. Kakyuu silently watched on.

- - - - - - - - - -

Fighter, Healer, and Maker looked at each other, each feeling their own powers swell. "I'll be damned…" Fighter muttered with a grin.

Healer chuckled. "You doubted Ten'ou would do it?"

"Not this quickly," the leader returned.

Maker shook her head. "She could be your twin Fighter. You two are very much alike," she grinned.

"No we aren't!!"

"Oh please, you're both stubborn, hard headed, prideful, and damn good fighters. The only difference between you two is the fact she's better at racing than you," Healer smirked, looking at the black haired Light.

"Why does everyone always pick on me?" she grumbled.

- - - - - - - - - -

Serenity's eyes opened. "No!!" she shrieked.

"Majesty, what is it?" Venus asked.

"Uranus has been taken from us…I can no longer sense her powers…" Cold blue eyes looked at the Senshi of Love. "I want Kinmokusei blown out of the sky."

"It shall be done my Queen," Venus said and left.

Serenity sipped on her wine. "You Starlights will pay for your interference…" she swore, the glass breaking in her hand.

* * *

So? How was it? Keep the reviews coming! They're inspiring me! And that's good! Just...no pointing weapons at my head, ne? Or me in general...I'm kinda allergic to dying and maiming... 


	5. Chapter IV

I apologize for the delay...I'm terrible with the coming up of names...I still don't really care for the fourth Starlight name...if anyone has an idea, by all means send it to me. If I like it and I will use it and give credit.

Moving on...

I don't own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah...

Dozo minna-san!!

* * *

Mercury looked down at Kinmokusei with cold eyes. She didn't turn as the others joined her on the bridge. "We're ready to attack," the Ice Senshi reported.

"You and Jupiter take the troops down to the surface. Let them know they can either surrender and save their planet, or everything dies," Venus said. The two nodded and left the bridge.

"You know they won't surrender," Mars said.

"Who cares? So long as we fulfill our mission Serenity doesn't care," Venus replied casually.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alarms began blaring through the palace. The three Starlights scrambled to the Control Room of the palace where Kakyuu was. "Ouhi-sama, what is it?" Fighter immediately asked.

"The Sol Senshi."

Three sets of eyes narrowed. "We'll go immediately," Fighter said. They turned and ran out, heading for where Jupiter, Mercury, and their score of troops were.

"So you did decide to show up," Jupiter smirked. "Give up and this planet will not be harmed."

"I don't think so," Healer said.

"Then this world dies," Mercury said.

"Not while we're still alive," Maker returned.

"Kill them," Jupiter ordered.

"You just had to say something…" Fighter muttered. "Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The three attacks slammed into the troops and killed them. "That was kind of anti-climactic," Fighter stated.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The Starlights dove out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack. "Don't hold back!" Fighter ordered her two companions. They nodded and charged in.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kakyuu turned as a tall lithe figure walked into the room. "The others need your help. Go, and be careful." The figure nodded and ran out. Kakyuu watched, her eyes sad. "Friends shouldn't have to fight friends…" she murmured.

- - - - - - - - - -

Mercury smirked as the Starlights glared at them. "You three are pathetic. Why Uranus and Neptune entrusted Serenity's safety to you is beyond me."

"Let's just finish this and go after Kakyuu," Jupiter said in a bored voice.

"Stand down or die," a firm voice ordered. The two Dark Senshi turned and saw a lithe figure walking towards them.

"I'll handle this one," Mercury said.

The figure stopped, hair styled similarly to the Starlights, the platinum hair swaying in the breeze, the figure's face still hidden. "I warn you Mercury, I won't hold back. If you fight me I will kill you."

Mercury laughed. "You won't be able to touch me. And you people will pay for taking Uranus away from the Queen."

"Even if it was by her own choice?" the figure asked, stepping into view. Hard teal eyes gazed at the two stunned Dark Senshi.

"Impossible!" Jupiter whispered.

Haruka smirked at them. "We're Senshi. Nothing's impossible."

"Serenity-sama felt your energy leave…" Mercury murmured.

"She probably just felt me giving up my Sol Senshi powers," Haruka replied. "I didn't feel like becoming her minion you see…"

"So you chose to stay here on Kinmokusei?" Jupiter demanded.

Haruka slowly smiled. "Yeah. Because I wanted to find something that would let me fight evil without fear of being corrupted by someone I once trusted."

"What are you blathering about!?" Mercury demanded.

Haruka chuckled. "Guess I should show them…" she said to the Starlights.

"Hai. You should," Fighter grinned.

"Tempest Star Power! Make UP!" the former Sol Senshi cried. In a strong gust of wind and bright light, Haruka's civilian form vanished and she stood there in attire similar to that of the Starlights, a smirk on her face. "Sailor Star Tempest," she introduced, a hand on her hip.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Tempest leapt clear and landed on her feet. "Star Hurricane Blaster!" she cried. The attack rushed towards the two Dark Senshi, forcing them to dodge out of the way.

Mercury summoned an ice sword to her hand and pointed it at Tempest. "I would say get yourself a sword but you no longer have one."

Tempest shook her head, the Space Sword appearing in her hand. As it did so, it morphed, the blade lengthening slightly. The symbol of Uranus appeared on the blade down by the hilt surrounded by a star.

"You were saying?" she asked of a stunned Mercury.

"How…?"

"The Space Sword is a representation of my pure heart. It's a part of me," she explained, the blade beginning to glow. "I figured you'd know that. You are suppose to be the smart one after all," she smirked.

Mercury charged forward, thrusting her sword at Tempest. The new Starlight easily parried the blow and slammed her fist into Mercury's gut. Mercury fell back and skidded several feet from the blow.

"You betrayed the oath you gave Serenity!" Jupiter shouted.

"No I haven't. The person I gave that oath to is dead," Tempest said. She pointed her sword at them. "Get lost," she ordered. "You're not welcome here."

Jupiter helped Mercury up. "We'll only leave when we get what we came for," she returned and the two vanished.

Fighter wiped some blood from her lip. "Let's report back to Ouhi-sama," she said, giving a look to Tempest.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kakyuu listened to Fighter give her report. "So the Sol Senshi are after Tempest?" she asked.

"They thought me dead actually," Tempest said. "Which is why I need to leave Kinmokusei," she added.

"Leave?" Healer and Maker chorused.

Tempest nodded. "If I stay here I put this planet in danger. I need to leave."

"You still don't know how to control your powers," Fighter pointed out.

She shrugged. "I'll manage."

Fighter shook her head. "You're a Starlight now Ten'ou. Which means you're one of us. And we stick together. So no martyr crap."

Tempest shook her head. "I can't put you three in danger. You've done enough for me. And it's time I made up for the Sol Senshi. They need to be stopped."

"We know," Maker said. "But we're a team Tempest. We do missions together."

Tempest nodded. "All right," she relented.

"C'mon. Let's start your training," she said. The Starlight leader led her three companions to the sparring area.

Kakyuu watched them go and smiled. "Good luck my Starlights…" she murmured quietly.

- - - - - - - - - -

Tempest dodged the attack from Maker and quickly leapt over Healer. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she fell back to avoid Fighter's punch. She leg swept them all and flipped to her feet. She dove forward as Maker returned the leg sweep.

The platinum haired Light rolled to her feet and faced the other three. All of them were breathing heavily, sweat plastering their hair to their foreheads. "I think that's enough for now," Fighter said.

Tempest nodded, accepting a towel from Healer. "You three make a good team."

"We'll be a better team with you on it," Maker said, wiping the sweat off her forehead and face.

"Hate to admit it Tempest but Maker's right. You're a damn good fighter," the black haired Light said.

Tempest smirked. "At least now you admit it."

Fighter rolled her eyes. "No matter what Senshi outfit you got on you'll always be the same hard headed Ten'ou we've come to loathe."

Tempest chuckled. "You expected something else?"

"Honestly, no. I'd've died from shock if you weren't the same Ten'ou."

"Then I guess I need to work on that," the newest Starlight jibed as she left the sparring room.

Healer shook her head. "I swear you two are somehow related. You are far too alike for your own good."

"Oi…" Fighter whined. "That's not true…"

Maker patted Fighter's head, a grin on her face. "Of course not," she joked, leaving the room with Healer. Fighter trailed after them, grumbling about how everyone was out to get her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Tempest entered her room and let the henshin fade away. Haruka sighed softly. It felt weird to not feel the strong connection she once had to her home world. She walked out onto the balcony and stared up at the stars, her long hair swaying in the wind. She easily pinpointed the location of the distant Uranus. Her eyes barely moved and rested on where she knew Neptune to be.

Haruka would have given anything for this to be a dream and to wake from it with Michiru in her arms. A pang struck her heart and she bowed her head. She deeply missed Michiru. She missed all her friends but Michiru most of all.

The lithe woman lowered her gaze, blinking back tears. "Michiru…where are you?" she murmured. The wind suddenly picked up and Haruka whirled around. Her eyes narrowed at a shadowed figure. She warily watched the figure come into view and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ma…masaka…"

* * *

So there's another chapter. Hoped you guys liked it. PLEASE keep sending reviews for inspiration. And again, if anyone has a better name than Tempest feel free to send it...I don't think Tempest rolls right but it was the best I could do...so yeah...help... 


	6. Chapter V

Wee!! Another fun chapter...and please note that implanting authors with any and all incindiary devices is illegal...or something...:glares at Soleil-Lune:

Moving on...and not getting blowed up...the rating's gone up for suggestive themes or whatever. Just be safe and all that.

I do not own Sailor Moon, the rights, or any of that major stuff. All I own of Sailor Moon are a few DVDs and three mangas...which I paid for so that's legally owned.

Dozo minna-san!!

* * *

Fighter tore down the hall, her black hair streaming behind her. She skidded to a halt in Kakyuu's study and hastily bowed. Kakyuu looked up and arched a brow. "Fighter, what's wrong?"

"She's gone…"

- - - - - - - - - -

_Thirty minutes earlier…_

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ma…masaka…" Haruka whispered.

The figure smiled, cold red eyes looking at the lithe blonde. "Why is it so impossible?" the figure asked sweetly.

Haruka reached for her henshin device but the smaller figure suddenly had her by the throat and wrenched the Sailor Change Star from her hand. Haruka struggled to break the vice like grip but it was proving useless. "How…did you…get here…?" she choked.

A cold laugh answered her. "Why should I tell you?" She grinned. "Time to go back home where you belong. Mother's expecting you…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"So there has been no sign of her?" Kakyuu asked as she hurried down the hall, Fighter in tow.

"Nothing. Maker's trying to find the ship the Sol Senshi came here in but it's either gone or cloaked. Healer's trying to see what she can sense," Fighter answered.

Kakyuu nodded as they entered the control room. "I have a feeling they may have returned to Earth with Tempest."

"If that's the case what do we do?"

"We go after her. Her powers are still new and can be stripped away…and no doubt that is Serenity's intention…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka stumbled as she was shoved before a throne. She tossed her hair out of her eyes as Serenity descended the steps and faced her. "Welcome home my dear Wind Senshi," the evil Queen said.

Haruka struggled against the chains held by Jupiter and Mars. "Burn in hell!"

Serenity shook her head and sauntered over to the teal-eyed Senshi. "That's no way to speak to your queen…"

"I'm not your Senshi anymore," the platinum blonde snapped.

Serenity glanced over to a figure. "Black Lady, is this true?"

The pink haired princess came forward and held out the Sailor Change Star. "It is Mother," she said.

Serenity took the device and looked at Haruka. "I had hopes for you Haruka…as leader of the Outer Senshi you are essentially the ruler of the Outer Rim…I had hoped we could rule side by side."

"Forgive my ignorance but what about your dear beloved Endymion?"

"He betrayed me…so he suffered the consequences…"

Haruka blinked in shock. _Serenity killed Endymion!? She couldn't have…she wouldn't…she loved him…_ "So much for being pure I guess," she said aloud, keeping her face a mask.

Serenity smiled but it held no warmth. "I missed your cockiness Haruka…" she said softly, gently cupping Haruka's face. Haruka jerked her head free and Serenity's eyes darkened in anger. "No one refuses me…" she hissed. To prove her point she slammed her fist into Haruka's chest. Instead of stopping, black mist formed around her hand and allowed it to enter the lithe woman's chest.

Haruka gasped in pain, struggling to breathe. Serenity seemed to enjoy the power she had over Haruka. After several long, agonizing minutes the evil queen removed her hand, a platinum orb in her grasp. Haruka sagged to the floor, looking considerably drained. The other Senshi smirked.

"So much for a fourth Starlight," the dark queen laughed. Haruka looked up at her in puzzlement. Serenity smiled cruelly, a black crystal forming in her hand. She held it close to the platinum orb. Black energy pulsated out of the crystal and destroyed the orb. Haruka stared in disbelief, her appearance returning to normal.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kakyuu cried out in pain and fell to her knees. The Starlights were immediately by their princess's side, worry on their faces. "Ouhi-sama, what is it?" Maker asked.

"Tempest…is no more…" Kakyuu whispered.

The three looked at each other. Kakyuu's statement could have had two meanings. Tempest had been killed or the powers had been destroyed. Either way, it didn't bode well for the rest of the galaxy.

"We're going to Earth," Fighter declared.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka fell to the floor as she was shoved into a room, the soft carpet breaking her fall. She pushed herself up, the links of the chains around her wrists clanking together. The blonde frowned at the luxurious accommodations.

"Welcome to my chambers," a voice purred.

Haruka staggered to her feet as Serenity came into view. "I won't join you."

Serenity chuckled. "You won't have a choice…" She smiled seductively. "I know you've always wondered what it would have been like to have me. Well here's your chance. No lovers to get in our way."

Haruka shook her head, backing away from Serenity. The dark queen followed her, an amused smile on her face as she slowly began shedding the silk robe. "Stay away from me!!" Haruka snapped. The Wind Senshi tripped and fell onto the bed. Before she could move Serenity was on her, a lustful smile on her face.

"Come now Haruka…you know you want this…you know you want me…" she whispered softly.

Haruka reached up to remove Serenity when the smaller blonde grabbed the chains and tugged on them. Haruka winced and felt herself being pulled up towards the headboard. Before she knew it the chains were fastened and the good Senshi couldn't move her arms.

Serenity smiled. "Can't have you resisting me…" she whispered.

Hate poured out of teal eyes. "Let me go…" Haruka growled.

Serenity smiled, gently tracing the Wind Senshi's face with her hand. "I don't think so…" she whispered, leaning down to kiss her captive.

Haruka waited and when Serenity was in range she head-butted the queen. Serenity fell off the bed from the force of the blow, blood gushing from her broken nose. Not wasting time, Haruka rolled back, planted her feet on the headboard, and pushed. The wood snapped and the blonde rolled off the bed.

Serenity rose to her feet, wiping blood from her face. "You will pay for that," she said in a cold voice filled with malice.

"I told you I'd never join you," the Wind Senshi smirked.

Serenity began sashaying over to Haruka. "Oh come now…what's so wrong with joining me?"

"It goes against everything I believe in and swore to protect."

"Only power exists Haruka and only two kinds of people exist. Those who seek power and those too afraid to gain it. Which are you?"

The blonde smiled faintly. "I'm the kind that uses her power to stop evil…it whatever form it takes." As she spoke, Haruka had backed towards the balcony doors. "See you in hell." She spun around and attempted to charge through the doors but a severe electrical shock threw her back, threatening to take away her consciousness.

Serenity walked to Haruka and smiled down at her. "Foolish Senshi. It seems nothing I do will convince you…" Haruka glared up at Serenity before darkness came to claim her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka slowly came to, her whole body in pain. She weakly sat up and looked around. A dark, dank cell met her eyes. "Ow…" she muttered. She tried to rise to her feet but her limbs felt too weak. "Well this sucks…" she grumbled.

"Haruka?" a weak voice called.

She frowned. She knew that voice. "Endymion?" She crawled to the bars of the cell and looked across the way. A familiar gaunt face looked back at her. "What happened?" she asked.

Endymion smiled softly, a shaggy beard and shaggy hair framing his face. "I've been trying to figure that out ever since I was thrown in here."

"What about Serenity? She's changed…"

Endymion nodded. "After you went into the coma she began changing…it was slow and we barely saw it…before I knew it the Inner Senshi were corrupted as well…the other Outers tried to get me to safety but I told them to get themselves as far away from Serenity as possible."

Haruka nodded. "So they're alive?"

"They were four centuries ago…"

Haruka looked down. Not exactly the news she wanted to hear but at least she knew that her fellow Outers had escaped. "So…is Serenity possessed?"

"I don't know. Even if she is whatever's possessed her has had nearly five centuries to keep their hold over her…" he said, looking down. "And Chibi-Usa…"

"We'll find a way to fix this…" she murmured.

He nodded. "I know…"

"Find any weak points?" she asked, changing the subject to one of escaping.

"Nothing. I've just been praying that no one gets thrown in here…company's nice but I'd rather not let innocent people suffer."

Haruka nodded, pushing herself up to her feet. "There's gotta be some way out of this place…" she murmured.

- - - - - - - - - -

Dark figures flitted across the palace grounds, going from shadow to shadow towards the servants' section of the palace. Once there they broke the lock and slipped in, heading down to the dungeons.

Any guards the figures encountered were swiftly taken care of and knocked out. Keys were taken from the belt and the figures went on. They made it to the cells and let the keys jangle.

Haruka opened her eyes barely and watched the figures. They were communicating through hand signals. _These guys know what they're doing…_ she thought as they opened her cell. She rose to her feet and the figures motioned for her to come.

"Not without him," she said quietly nodding towards Endymion. A nod was given as Endymion emerged from his cell. The two freed prisoners followed their rescuers out of the dungeons and onto the palace grounds.

Alarms suddenly began blaring. "They've found us out, move!!" a figure hissed.

Guards began swarming their position. "Get going! I'll hold them back!!" Endymion yelled.

"Now isn't the time for martyr crap!" Haruka snapped in return.

"No choice! Go!!"

Haruka growled in frustration but complied. As she began scaling the wall she looked back just in time to see a sword plunge through Endymion's heart. She bowed her head; she had failed again. She went over the wall and was promptly knocked out by one of the figures.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka blinked as she came too and looked around. "Damn it…why do people feel the need to knock me out?" she grumbled.

"We don't know whose side you're on," a voice said.

Haruka rolled her eyes and tried to hold her head but found her arms were confined to the arms of a chair with a chain. "I'm not a threat to anyone…"

"So you say," the voice said.

She sighed. "So what do you want? I assume rescuing me had some purpose."

"Where have you been for the last five centuries?"

"In a fun coma," she muttered.

"Why didn't the Dark Senshi go after you?"

"Ask them."

"I'm asking you."

"I don't know. I was going to ask when Serenity decided to strip the new powers I got," Haruka replied sarcastically.

"New powers?"

"Yeah…the Starlights figured I could use their powers and not be corrupted. I guess Serenity had other ideas."

"So you are once again Uranus, Senshi of the Skies, are you not?"

"Guess I am but transforming is too risky…it's easier for Serenity to corrupt me." The voice remained silent. "Oi…who are you? And where the hell am I!?"

A figure stepped into view, long aqua hair pulled back, hard sea blue eyes looking at Haruka. A scar ran diagonally down her lean face. The Wind Senshi knew that fate had not been kind to the woman before her.

"Hello lover…"

* * *

What an exciting chapter! And if you're wondering, I didn't feel like having a fourth Starlight so I got rid of it. But yes, seems Michiru is alive...but has she changed? You'll have to wait to find out...:evil laughter: 


	7. Chapter VI

I apologize for the delay. One, I didn't know what to write; two, I had some audio editing to do for my class.

But without further delay, here's the chappie! Yay!

Not mine.

Dozo minna-san!!!

* * *

Haruka couldn't believe her eyes. "Michiru…"

Michiru stared at Haruka, her eyes unreadable as she unchained Haruka from the chair. "Surprised to see me?"

"Happy to see you," the blonde answered. "I was afraid you'd…"

"Spare me," came the cold reply.

The Wind Senshi blinked. "Koi…what happened to you?"

Hard sea blue eyes looked at the sitting Senshi. "I've been trying to fight a war I can't transform in and doing my damnedest to keep you safe."

Haruka arched a brow. "Keep me safe?"

"Setsuna and I have been moving you around from place to place since you've been in your coma so Serenity and the Inners wouldn't be able to find you. Then, a few months ago, when we go to move you again we find you gone…I thought the Inners had gotten you but no. I find out you went to Kinmokusei! What's more, you became a Starlight!!" she snapped.

"I had no choice!! Fighter knocked me out! And I only took the powers of a Starlight to come back here and find out what the hell's been going on!!"

The two stared at each other in silence for several minutes. They suddenly lunged at each other and began kissing desperately, both wrapping their arms around each other and holding onto the other tightly. Michiru took control and pulled Haruka back towards a small bed. The bed groaned under the weight of the two but held.

Two pairs of hands began working on the clothes. The garments were soon on the floor and Haruka was taking her time in re-exploring her lover's body. Michiru soon returned the favor.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka gently stroked Michiru's hair, a thick blanket covering the two. Michiru looked up at Haruka, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect Serenity…" she whispered.

"It's not your fault Michi…we can't control everything…and I know you did your best," she returned. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there to help."

Michiru closed her eyes, shifting her head so it rested over Haruka's heart. She smiled at the steady rhythm. "I'm just glad you're back. I missed you…so much…"

Haruka kissed the top of Michiru's head. "I never stopped dreaming of you."

"Promise you'll never leave me again," Michiru whispered.

"I can't promise I won't leave you, but I can promise that no matter what happens I will find my way back to you," Haruka returned.

Michiru smiled and cuddled closer to the lithe figure beside her. "And I promise to do the same."

Haruka smiled and gently tightened her hold around Michiru. "Koi…what's happened? Endymion explained it a little but didn't go into details."

Michiru looked down. "I'll explain it as best I can…"

- - - - - - - - - -

_Setsuna slowly approached Michiru and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay Michiru…Haruka will come out of this coma…"_

_The Sea Senshi shrugged. "It's just…something about it doesn't seem natural…maybe it's just my wishful thinking…" she murmured._

_"She'll pull through Michiru," Serenity said with a kind smile. Michiru merely nodded. A servant came up to them and bowed._

_"Sumimasen, but the delegates from the Jigoku kingdom are here," the servant informed them._

_Serenity nodded. "Very well. Inform me of any changes Ami." The Ice Senshi nodded and the Queen left…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru sighed. "That was the last time we saw Serenity truly benevolent…"

"The people from this Jigoku place seem to have corrupted her…" Haruka figured. Michiru nodded sadly. "You okay?"

"We should have known…" she said quietly. "We failed the Queen and everyone in Crystal Tokyo…"

"I should've been there…"

"You were stuck in a coma Ruka…" Michiru tightened her hold around her lover's lithe frame. "We don't even know how you got into that coma."

Haruka softly stroked Michiru's aqua locks. "I remember…" she whispered.

Michiru looked up at the blonde. "What happened?" she asked.

"I was out on patrol when I was attacked…"

- - - - - - - - - -

_Uranus walked down the street, heading back for her palace when something ripped into her back. She dove forward and rolled her feet, spinning around, her Talisman forming in her hand. Her teal eyes darted around her surroundings. She saw another attack come and leapt away._

_"You can't dodge me forever Uranus," a cold, cruel voice smirked._

_"Who are you?"_

_The owner of the voice laughed. "Why should I tell a little Senshi like you?"_

_Uranus' eyes narrowed as the sky opened up and began to rain down on her and her surroundings. "Show yourself coward!"_

_The voice laughed again. A figure stepped into view, their face still in shadow. "Give up and I'll make this quick."_

_"I don't think so," Uranus returned._

_The figure smirked. "You've no chance of beating me. Safe yourself the trouble and pain and just give up."_

_"Why would I give up to you?" the Wind Senshi questioned._

_The figure chuckled. "Because then I'll let you live."_

_"I have no intention of losing," was the reply._

_The figure shook their head. "You can't defeat me Uranus. You've not the power." A sword appeared in the figure's hand._

_"Doesn't mean I won't try," Uranus growled._

_The figure sighed and lifted a hand. The blonde suddenly found herself unable to move. The Space Sword dropped from her hand as she rose into the air. Unbearable pain rippled through her body, her muscles seizing and convulsing wildly. A scream of pain was trapped in her throat as she continued to rise in the air._

_Uranus forced her head down and stared at the figure. "The…hell…you want…?" she demanded weakly._

_"Your precious Queen." And before she could react Uranus was hurled violently into the outer wall. Her left shoulder, arm, and several ribs were broken on impact and she also suffered a sever concussion. She looked up at the figure as blood trailed down her head. The figure knelt down and jammed something into her neck._

_"What…?"_

_"That should keep you subdued until all of your fellows are possessed…" With that the figure rose to their feet and left as darkness overtook Haruka…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru looked at her lover, eyes wide. "You never saw this person's face?" she asked, tightening her hold around Haruka.

The blonde shook her head. "Whoever it was stayed in the shadows. But they were more powerful than any enemy we've ever faced before Michiru." She shook her head. "How did you and the other escape being possessed?"

"When the Inners all became possessed my mirror reacted. I warned Setsuna and Hotaru and before we knew it…the Inners were facing us down. Saturn put up the Silent Wall and distracted them while Pluto and I took you to a safe place. The three of us then went on the run."

"Where's Hotaru?"

"I ordered her to leave Earth. With the power she has…" Michiru trailed off.

"You did the right thing Koi," Haruka whispered.

"I don't know if she's alive or dead though…"

"She's alive," Haruka said. "She's alive…"

The aqua haired woman nodded. She had been lonely without Haruka by her side. But she had remained true to her love. "I thought you'd never wake up…" she whispered softly, drawing random patterns on the blonde's taunt stomach.

Haruka chuckled. "You know I'm too damn stubborn to stay down for long."

Michiru smiled, looking up into the warm teal eyes she loved. "That's true…" she murmured huskily.

The blonde smiled, still humbled by the fact that such a beautiful woman like Michiru would want her. She wasn't able to think for long for Michiru had climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. She arched a brow and Michiru giggled.

"We have a lot of catching up to do…" the Sea Senshi whispered.

Haruka chuckled. "I suppose I've rested enough for a while…"

Michiru nodded, leaning down and whispering in her lover's ear, "Five centuries worth of sleep…I plan to punish you for leaving me alone so long…"

Haruka raised her brows in anticipation. Michiru always followed through on her threats and promises. "I am at your mercy," she grinned.

"Good…" Michiru smiled, her hands already roaming over Haruka's skin. Haruka knew that sleep was out of the question tonight.

- - - - - - - - - -

Serenity looked up as Venus approached her. "Speak," she snapped coldly.

"We can't find any trace of Haruka or who took her…"

The Dark Queen slammed her fist down. "That's not good enough!" she snarled. "I want Haruka now!!"

"Mother, why is Haruka so important to you?" Black Lady questioned.

Serenity looked at her daughter. "If we corrupt her the other Outers will follow. And I admit I've had a…curiosity about being her lover…" A smile tugged at her lips. "The love she and Neptune have for one another is legendary…to be able to break that love would ensure that no one could stand against me…and it would gain me a most loyal follower," she explained.

Black Lady smiled. "So why not pretend to be her lover? And then when you and she are alone you can corrupt her without interruption…"

Serenity beamed at her daughter. "A brilliant plan Black Lady. I am proud of you," she said. Black Lady bowed, happy that she had pleased her mother. The Dark Queen turned to Venus. "Find out what you can about the rebels…Haruka is with them. Once we have the rebels…there is no escape for her…"

* * *

I know, a little short. This is why you need to click that button that says review and leave me a review...:smiles all chibi cute like:...pwease? Wif sugaw on twop? 


	8. Chapter VII

x.x

I apologize for not updating in a while (by my standards) but the inspiration for this story is starting to fade...not good, I know...

But here's another chapter. Hopefully things'll be picking up soon. Hope you all like it and I apologize for how short it is...don't maim me!...or threaten me with weapons...:eyes a few readers warily:

Not mine, never will be, but one can dream...:sigh:

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

Haruka looked into her coffee, willing it to tell her what to do. From what Michiru, Setsuna, and the other rebels had told her, they had no choice but to kill Serenity. Every attempted at reasoning had failed and there was no other alternative. 

As for the rebellion itself, it was not going well at all. Due to the fact that Michiru, Setsuna, and herself couldn't henshin, the battles were always in the Dark Senshi's favor. Add the fact that the Dark Senshi had an army on their side as well…

The blonde sighed. There had to be some way they could transform and not be corrupted but ultimately their powers were tied to Serenity's. She took a drink of her beverage and her thoughts went to Michiru. Her lover had changed during her coma…Michiru was harder and colder though it was slight. Then again, the aqua haired Senshi had been worry about her lover, Hotaru, the rebellion, and doing her best to not be corrupted in the process.

The Wind Senshi finished the coffee and set the glass down. What they really needed was information on who had corrupted Serenity. The emissaries from Jigoku were the most logical ones to have caused this. Unfortunately, they had no idea on where to look for the emissaries.

"Worried?" Michiru asked, walking into the room.

Haruka looked over and smiled faintly. "A little. We can't henshin so that limits our attack force. We have no idea how to deal with Serenity or the Inners; they have an entire army on their side…" she sighed.

Michiru slipped her arms around Haruka's neck. "We'll figure something out," she said to the blonde.

"I know…but the longer we wait, the more powerful the Dark Senshi become." Haruka rose to her feet and took to pacing. "We can't win this battle alone Michiru…we need help…"

"And who will help us Koi?" Michiru asked. "Every Senshi Pluto has contacted has declined to help."

"The Starlights."

"They won't help us."

"I was one of them…"

"Was being the key word."

Haruka looked at Michiru. "They're the only hope we have to balance the scale Michiru. We can't transform…not without being corrupted. I wish there was another way but there isn't."

Michiru sighed and nodded. "I just wish we could do this on our own without involving anyone else."

"I know. But we've no choice." Haruka went to Michiru and slipped her arms around her lover's waist. "We'll beat this Michiru. I promise."

Michiru smiled and rested her head against the blonde's chest. "I know…" she whispered softly.

"So…everyone you spoke to declined to help?" the blonde inquired.

"Galaxia offered to help but…"

"But what?"

"I was still wary after the battle we had with her."

Haruka nodded in understanding. "Did she say how she could help?"

"She did…she offered to take our Star Seeds."

"What!?"

Michiru nodded. "That was my reaction…we sent her away before she could explain," the Sea Senshi said.

Haruka thought for a moment. "A Star Seed is basically a person's soul…if she takes it…then it can't be corrupted…if that's the case then if we agree we'd be protected against the corruption."

"We don't know if that's true or not though…" Michiru interjected.

"I know…but it's the best shot we have right now," Haruka returned. Michiru nodded in agreement and the two set off to go contact Galaxia.

- - - - - - - - - -

Serenity paced around her room, eager for information on the rebellion. She wanted information now on where they were. She was eager for Haruka to be in her grasp. She turned as her door opened and Black Lady walked in.

"Has something happened Daughter?"

Black Lady shook her head. "Not yet Mother. The soldiers are still searching for the rebels. They are very adept at hiding in the shadows."

"They're roaches and nothing more…turn on the light and they scatter…" Serenity picked up a glass of wine and sipped at it. "What of the Starlights?"

"We know they arrived on Earth but soon after they vanished off of our sensors," Black Lady answered.

"Hmm…it's possible they're here to help the rebellion… If that's the case they'll be dealt with soon enough." Serenity waved her hand and Black Lady left.

- - - - - - - - - -

Fighter looked around, wondering where the rebellion could be hiding. Maker had heard on the street that Uranus had escaped. Fighter had asked Healer to try to sense them but the silver haired Light had replied that she couldn't sense them. Which meant that something was blocking her empathic abilities.

"What now? We can't just sit around all day and wait to be found by the Inners," Maker said, breaking Fighter from her thoughts.

"We need to get back underground," Healer said. "The soldiers are coming." The other two nodded and the three slipped down into the sewers.

"We have got to stop Serenity as soon as possible," Fighter grumbled, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the smell in the sewer.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka watches passively with Michiru as Galaxia arrived. The Golden Senshi bowed slightly to them and they returned the bow. The three stood there, watching each other in silence. It was Galaxia who broke the silence.

"I see you want my help," she said.

"Seems like we have no choice," Haruka returned.

"I assure you that once this battle is over your Star Seeds will be returned. But by relinquishing them…"

"We ensure they don't become corrupted," Michiru finished. Galaxia nodded, knowing that the experience might bring up bad memories for them.

"So after will you stick around to fight?" Haruka inquired.

Galaxia shook her head. "It's too dangerous. Your Star Seeds need to be protected. This is only temporary after all."

The two Sol Senshi nodded. "What about the bracelets? Will they be visible?" Michiru asked.

Galaxia shook her head. "Only if you wish them to be."

"So if we play our cards right Serenity and the others will think we can't be corrupted," Haruka grinned.

Galaxia nodded. "I wish there was a way to save your queen though."

"So do we," Michiru agreed.

Haruka let out a slow breath. "All right…if we're going to do this, the sooner the better," she said. Michiru nodded.

"This will hurt," Galaxia warned, taking a step back. The two Outers nodded. They held hands and a moment later they felt a blast rip through them. They fell to their knees and weakly opened their eyes. Galaxia took their Star Seeds and gave them the familiar golden bracelets. Power filled them and they rose to their feet.

"Thank you," Michiru said.

"Just be sure to come out of this alive," Galaxia told them. They nodded and the Golden Senshi was gone.

Michiru turned to Haruka. "Now we need to come up with a plan of attack," she said, finding it a bit strange to not be hearing evil thoughts like the last time.

Haruka grinned. "Actually…I have an idea…"

* * *

I know!! Short...gomen ne minna-san...but like I said...losing inspiration...must...have...reviews to...go on...(kudos to you if you know what voice I typed that out in...think a long...trek...:smirks: ) 


	9. Chapter VIII

And inspiration has struck!! I hope everyone likes the new chapter...and thanks to those who submitted ideas. Really helped.

Now moving on...

I don't own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah.

Dozo minna-san!!

* * *

Michiru and Haruka calmly walked through the streets, the hoods to their cloaks raised to partially cover their faces. If their faces were fully covered it would have attracted more attention than they wanted. They stopped at the main square in front of the palace and Haruka stared angrily at the gallows.

"She really has turned…" the blonde murmured.

"I know…when she first used them…" Michiru bowed her head. "I've never seen such a sadistic look on anyone's face before…"

Haruka rested a hand on her lover's shoulder. "We'll stop her."

"I know…"

Both looked up as activity started on the gallows. Haruka arched a brow. "They're executing someone?"

"They shouldn't be…executions are every other week…" Michiru said slowly. The pair watched as their four former friends came out followed soon by Black Lady and Serenity. Haruka's eyes narrowed as she recognized several dignitaries from the Jigoku kingdom. Michiru rested a hand on her arm.

The pair continued to watch passively as Black Lady stepped forward. "People of Crystal Tokyo! These three you are about to see are guilty of treason! They tried to kill your Queen!" she called to them. Shouts rose up from the crowd that was gathering in favor of killing whoever it was.

The two Senshi watched as three bloodied and beaten figures were brought out and shoved to their knees. Haruka's eyes widened. "The Starlights…" she breathed.

"We have to help them."

Haruka nodded. She motioned for Michiru to go one side and quickly went to the opposite side. She couldn't let the Starlights die. They were needed, especially since they couldn't be corrupted by Serenity. Nooses were fitted around their necks as Haruka climbed up a scaffolding as high as she could.

"Is this what you people want?" Fighter demanded of the crowd. "A cruel and uncaring ruler?"

"She doesn't care about you! Just power!" Healer added.

"Stretch them," Serenity ordered.

"They may have powers but even their powers can't stop all of you!!" Maker shouted as the executioner walked towards the lever.

Haruka cursed. Michiru still wasn't in position. Oh well…she had to move now or they'd die. The Wind Senshi quickly grabbed a rope and leapt off the scaffolding, swinging over to the gallows. She knocked the executioner off and slammed her sword through the ropes before turning to face the Dark Senshi.

"Get him!!" Black Lady shouted.

The Starlights made to attack but Haruka motioned them still. "Give up now or you'll pay the consequences!" she shouted to the Inners.

"What can one _human_ do against us?" Mars sneered.

Haruka grinned. "You'll see…" Her Talisman formed in her hand and she slashed it down, destroying the overhead beam to the gallows.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!!" Serenity commanded.

"Don't you mean her?" Haruka asked. She reached up and slowly lowered her hood, teal eyes hard.

Serenity grinned. "Give up Haruka. It will make your turning much less painful," the evil queen purred.

Haruka arched a brow. "I'm thinking no." In a flash of light she transformed into Sailor Uranus. She summoned her Talisman and pointed it at the Dark Senshi. "Give up before I'm forced to kill you."

"You baka!! Don't you remember what Ouhi said!?" Fighter snapped.

"I remember…but things aren't always as they seem," she returned. She looked at the Dark Senshi. "Are drastic measures necessary or will you go quietly?"

"You will join us," Mercury sneered.

Uranus smirked, summoning her energy into her right hand. "World Shaking!!" she shouted, slamming her fist down. Everyone watched as the massive attack struck the Dark Senshi, Serenity, and Black Lady.

The Dark Senshi were first to recover. "Where did you get that much power!?" Venus demanded.

Uranus just stood there, eyes cold. Mercury tapped away at her computer. "She's gotten a great deal of energy from somewhere…"

"It doesn't matter…" Serenity murmured, sauntering towards Uranus, accentuating the sway of her hips with each step.

Uranus tilted her head to the side. "Seducing me won't help," she said.

Serenity smiled seductively. "Oh? Are you trying to tell me you've never been attracted to me at all?"

"Give the girl a prize…she isn't as dumb as she acts," Uranus returned.

"I know that's not the case Haruka…you've wanted me ever since you saw me…" she purred.

Uranus lifted the sword and pressed it against Serenity's throat. "Not really. Sure I thought you were cute but that was it."

"Don't lie Uranus…it's unbecoming of a Senshi."

"I'm not lying. I'm just sorry that I couldn't protect you better from them."

She arched a brow. "From who?"

"The people of Jigoku."

Serenity's eyes narrowed. "Leave them be," she ordered.

"Um…no," Uranus returned, slamming her fist into Serenity's head.

"Get her!!" Black Lady screamed.

"Space Turbulence!!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The attacks flew towards the Dark Senshi. The four leapt clear and hurled their own attacks back. The Starlights leapt off the gallows and into the scattering crowd. Uranus deflected the attacks towards the people from Jigoku. They screamed as the attacked ripped through them, killing them instantly.

Uranus tossed her hair from her eyes. A cold smile was on her face but it held no humor. "Last chance to give up Serenity."

"Never," she snarled.

Uranus shrugged. "I've given you chance which is more than I can say you've done to the people who've opposed you."

"You will be by my side Uranus. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked."

"Crescent Beam!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The attacks slammed into Uranus from behind and she went sprawling onto the wooden floor. "Seems as though the tables have turned," Black Lady smirked.

"Deep Submerge!!" The attack slammed into the evil Princess, knocking her off the platform.

"Looks like the tables have turned again," Uranus smirked, getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

Serenity glared death at Uranus. "You will pay for that!"

Neptune appeared behind Serenity. "You're the one who's betrayed all of us Serenity. You've become something we fight against."

Serenity glared from one to the other. "How are you resisting the corruption?"

Uranus smirked. "Why should we tell you?"

"Because if you don't I'll kill you."

Uranus looked to Neptune. "And here I thought she wanted to seduce me…"

"Only in her dreams Koi."

Serenity snarled and shot her hands out. The two Outers leapt clear and landed together on a nearby rooftop. "I think we made her angry," Uranus chuckled.

"Seems so…come on…we've shown her and the people that there are those willing to fight for what's right." Uranus nodded and the two leapt away to safety.

- - - - - - - - - -

Serenity looked at her daughter through the glass of the infirmary window. She looked at Mercury as the Ice Senshi came out of the room. "She'll pull through but she was badly hurt," the blue haired woman reported.

"I want to know how those two were able to resist me," she snapped.

"I've been working on that and I think I know how," Mercury answered.

"How?"

"Galaxia."

"What?"

"It's possible they contacted Galaxia and had their Star Seeds removed so they couldn't become corrupted. And with Galaxia good…"

"I see…" Serenity murmured. A plan formed in her head and she smiled cruelly. "We'll see how long they're able to resist…" She looked to Mercury. "I'm going on a little trip…keep searching for those two."

Mercury nodded and watched as Serenity left. She smirked silently to herself. Uranus and Neptune would soon be on their side. Once Serenity was set on something, she did it. The Ice Senshi went back into Black Lady's room to check on her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Galaxia walked around anxiously, worried about the events on Earth. She hoped that everything was going well but something was telling her it wasn't. There was a sudden burst of wind and she whirled around, eyes narrowed. "Who's there!?" she demanded loudly.

A cold chuckle met her ears and she looked for the source of the sound. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already Galaxia…"

The Golden Senshi's eyes widened as a figure came into view. "You…"

* * *

So? Was it good? And I'm basing this a bit off of SithLibrarian's review. It got the creativeness going. So much thanks. Now review to keep the inspiration up! 


	10. Chapter IX

I apologize for how long this update took and for how short it is but it seems I have misplaced my muse...

So until further notice, this will most likely be the final chapter...at least for this story...may or may not do a sequel...depends if I find my muse...:sighs:

I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters therein.

* * *

Galaxia grunted as she hit the wall of her room hard. She weakly looked up and wiped blood off of her lip. "Fight this!!"

"Why? You were right in the fact that power is all one should seek. Once the Outers are under my control, this galaxy will be mine."

Galaxia shook her head. "You have to fight it! This isn't right!"

Serenity snorted. "Either fight me or give up."

"Never."

"So be it…" Serenity moved in and a moment later Galaxia screamed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka bolted upright, feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. She turned to Michiru only to find her lover missing. She rose to her feet and began searching when a pair of arms snaked around her waist. Haruka turned and smiled when she saw Michiru, but the smile slowly faded at the coldness in Michiru's eyes.

"Koi?"

Michiru simply smiled. Haruka was about to say something more when a figure stepped into view. Haruka's eyes widened more. "You looked shocked lover," Michiru purred, sliding her hands inside Haruka's shirt.

Haruka stumbled back, staring at Serenity. "But…but…how?"

Serenity smirked as Galaxia stepped into view. "You two belong to me now," Serenity said. Before Haruka could say anything, she felt something rip through her and darkness filled her.

Serenity smiled lovingly at her two new Dark Senshi. "Come. Let us go home."

**END?**

* * *

I know, uber short but...my brain's died and all...hope everyone enjoyed it though. 


End file.
